


搓澡

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	搓澡

孩子最近刚会喝奶粉了不是那么黏着张艺兴，吴世勋领着老婆去享受，嘱咐阿姨着重给他按按腰那里，之前挺着球的时候可把小蕾的腰给累得不轻。张艺兴还怪吃劲的，阿姨那么大的手劲他还挺得趣，没一会儿昏昏欲睡了。  
吴世勋见状，给两个阿姨都塞了点钱，让她们出去带好门，亲力亲为开始上手。阿姨们啥世面没见过啊，满面红光接下钱，还好心提醒这搓澡间隔音贼好咯，上次一小伙子被她们按的发出杀猪般的嚎，隔壁间儿都不知道。吴世勋觉得再侃下去，阿姨一会儿能把闺房秘术之类的都搬上台面谈，赶紧又塞两张把人推出去了。  
那边张艺兴感觉身上没手劲儿了，迷迷糊糊的正要睁眼找人，又被背上一股手劲按了回去。隐约感觉这手不大一样，可是触感又特熟悉一点都不抵触，没多想就再次去会周公。  
……  
各种吃豆腐占便宜的小动作不赘述，反正就是捏捏按按把自家老婆伺候舒服了，蜂蜜牛奶糊了一身，将人翻过来开始被伺候前面。孩子刚断奶可是张艺兴身体还没停止产乳，之前奶水充足时常会漏奶，不过一餐没喂母乳，两坨乳肉就硬得挺了起来，吴世勋的手不过刚轻轻捏了一下，很是吃劲的张艺兴都不仅吸一口凉气。  
这是涨得疼了。  
吴世勋在手上又倒了点蜂蜜，搓了下双掌，直接向目标进发。  
被捏那一下就醒了小半的张艺兴，思考能力也开始渐渐回笼。以前也来过多次，胸部被揉搓也是常事，有次搓澡师傅还跟他语重心长地说，她那搓澡手法啊祖传的，多来搓几次，产后母乳特别足，老顾客都说好。可现在这手法不对呀，揉搓两下就算了，这捏乳头是什么操作呀？  
“诶，姐，我说这……”正说着睁开了眼，然后愣了，“你……”  
“老婆你躺好，我给你服务~”  
“你这哪门子的服务啊！你……你别掐了！怎还变本加厉了！”  
人醒都醒了，那还含蓄啥呀。吴世勋是实干派，这话是没说出口，手上的动作更加利索。  
“别……别抠那里……”  
本来搓澡就搓得张艺兴全身肌肉放松，加之一想到此刻服务自己的人是谁，而吴世勋专挑敏感点下手，心理上和生理上的双重刺激，让他根本抬不起一根手指拒绝。  
听着细碎的呻吟，吴世勋知道他可能快到极限了，稍稍让开正抠着乳头洞口的手指，低头咬着左边乳肉，一舔，一吸，手指再使劲一捏。  
“啊……啊啊啊！”  
尽管吴世勋迅速松口，可鼻尖额头还是被喷出来的液体溅到。伸手沾了点，放嘴里尝尝，低头再一看自家老婆，脑子里简直被点了炮仗一般巨响。  
只有刚开始的一小股奶是喷出来的，剩下那些囤积的母乳正从张开的乳口断断续续地往外流，张艺兴整个胸口湿黏黏的一片，下身也已经硬了，颤巍巍半立起的性器也被细细渗出的前列腺液打湿地闪着水光。而躺在搓澡床上的那人，迷迷瞪瞪地仿佛还没意识到刚才发生了什么，抬手撩起被汗湿的前额发，扭头用盛满水汽的眼看着吴世勋。  
被看的人清了清嗓子才终于开口，  
“老婆，今天我们就试试母乳搓澡效果怎么样。一会儿把你搓舒服了，再用你下面的‘牛奶’给我搓搓如何？”


End file.
